No-lead-type semiconductor devices such as QFN (i.e., Quad Flat No Lead) packages are known in the art. In QFN-type semiconductor devices, leads (i.e., terminals) made of copper alloy or the like may be formed by half etching.
Half etching advances not only in the depth direction but also in the width direction, which makes it difficult to form fine leads. Such a fact has been hampering the efforts to shorten lead pitches and to increase the number of pins. In consideration of this, an effort has been made to develop a QFN-type semiconductor device in which terminals are formed by laminating two leads, without using half etching.
The above-noted semiconductor device, however, may have a risk of a resin part becoming detached due to insufficient adhesion between terminals formed of two laminated leads and the resin part that encapsulates a portion of the terminals.
Accordingly, there may be a need to provide a semiconductor device which has improved adhesion between terminals and a resin part.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-197845